Une place au Soleil
by Drakhus Von Carstein
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween, trois jeunes enfants furent marqué par Voldemort. Mais pour Harry la marque fut bien plus dur à portée que pour son frère ou Neville. Mais résolut, Harry fera le nécessaire pour se faire sa Place au Soleil


**Disclaimer : Je dois avouer que c'est réellement un coup de dés que je fais en publiant cette histoire. **

**Je dois d'ailleurs remercier l'auteur Wildside pour son histoire extrêmement prenante qu'est « Harry Potter, ou l'histoire du garçon oublié » (Je vous recommande aussi son autre histoire « Une autre destinée pour l'Elu » toute deux sont d'excellentes qualités, et aussi original !). Qui m'a inspiré pour « Une place au soleil ». **

** Mon histoire débutera en ****1881**** j'aimerais vous dire jusqu'à quand se dérouleras l'histoire, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez déjà. **

_Synopsie : Le soir de halloween, trois jeunes enfants furent marqués par Voldemort. Mais pour Harry la marque fut bien plus dur à portée que pour son frère ou Neville. Mais résolut, Harry fera le nécessaire pour se faire sa « Place au Soleil »._

_ James et Lily ne seront pas négligents. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne feront pas d'erreur toutefois. Dumbledore est un manipulateur qui croit très fortement en sont dogme du « Plus grand Bien » ce qui peut l'amené à faire des choix ayant de grave conséquence. _

** James et Lily survivront à l'attaque de Voldemort. Toutefois ils ne seront pas négligent, brutal avec Harry. Ils auront juste du mal avec la situation d'Harry. **

**Dumbledore quand à lui ne sera pas mauvais en soi, il ne fera que suivre son idéologie du « Plus grand Bien » et comme toutes les idéologies, peut parfois amener à de très grave dérive avec des conséquence grave. **

**Ron et Ginny sont deux idiots et le resteront, c'est triste pour ceux qui les aiment, mais c'est comme ça. **

**Paring : Harry/Daphné. **

**Référence et utilisation de faits réel (si les évènements sont trop obscur pour vous, je serais plus que ravit de faire un petit cours d'histoire dessus). Présence de personnage ayant existé.**

**Et bien sûr, l'habituel : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions.**

* * *

Prologue : Octobre 1881.

La nuit d'halloween était glaciale, déjà le givre se formait sur les pavés de la route principale. Le doyen du hameau de Godric's Hollow ne cessait de raconter à ses voisins que jamais il n'avait connu un froid aussi intense depuis 1839. Ce qu'il ignorait puisqu'il était un moldu était que la faute de ce froid glaciale, revenait au Detraqueur, qui errait sans but dans le ciel. Invisible aux yeux des moldus, ceux-ci arpentaient le ciel sans véritable but.

Dorea Potter s'était d'ailleurs occupé de chassé l'une de ses ignobles créatures plutôt dans la journée. C'était donc satisfaite qu'elle regardait ses petits-enfants gazouillés tranquillement dans leur berceau. La vieille femme ne l'avouerait pas, mais pouvoir chanter une douce berceuse et tenir un enfant dans ses bras lui avait horriblement manqué depuis que son fils avait passé l'âge. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs les moqueries de son époux. Des moqueries qu'elle faisait cesser en foudroyant du regard sont cher et tendre. Charlus se trouvait en se moment même en bas dans le salon cossus de sa belle-fille. Profitant avec un plaisir un livre de philosophie ainsi qu'un bon verre de whiskey.

Dorea et son époux avaient profité de l'occasion que représentait la réunion de l'ordre du phénix à laquelle appartenaient leurs fils et son épouse, pour profiter de leurs petits-enfants un troisième petit garçon s'était rejoint a eu, Neville, le petit-fils d'une très vieille amie de Dorea. Augusta ne pouvait, hélas, s'occupé de son petit-fils, la grippe la clouant au lit. Cela ne posait toutefois aucun problème aux anciens héros de guerre que fut les Potter.

Depuis le début de la guerre civil qui ébranlait les fondations de leur communauté il n'avait pas pris part au combat. La guerre qu'ils avaient menée contre Grindelwald leur ayant ôté tout goût a l'art de la guerre. L'allemand avait voulu prendre le pouvoir des communautés germaniques d'Europe centrale, par chance, il ne connut pas le succès escompté. La position quasi-unique des sorciers prussiens sur les moldus n'ayant pas aidé. Ceux-ci collaborant ouvertement avec le souverain moldu. Il fallut toutefois une alliance avec les Français et les anglais pour permettre au prussien de mettre un terme aux ambitions de conquête du mage noir. Toutefois, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu exécuter son ancien ami, préférant qu'il soit emprisonné dans la Ruhr dans son ancien fief de Nurmengard.

Charlus tout comme les Prussiens avait voulu que le mage noir soit tout simplement exécuté pour ses nombreux crimes. Même le vieux mage avait hurlé qu'il désirait se faire exécuter plutôt que de connaître le déshonneur de la captivité. Dumbledore tenue bon et fit nommer des amis a lui a la tête de la prison. Charlus chassa ses sombre pensé en se resservant un verre de whiskey. Il décida de faire un tour dans le jardin, songeant qu'un Detraqueur devait se trouver à nouveau à proximité de la maison. Même si était Peter le gardien du secret, les créatures pouvaient très bien sentir la joie qui découlait de la maison. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps avait de trouvé l'abomination qu'était le Detraqueur. Rassemblant tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il possède, il convoqua l'aigle éthéré qui formait son patrons sur la créature. La créature impie se mit a reculé, mais pas assez pour éviter le second sort que lui jeta Charlus.

Le sortilège était ancien, venant du grimoire familial qui datait encore de l'époque où les Potter se nommaient Peverell. Le vieux sortilège était extrêmement utile contre des êtres comme les Detraqueurs. Puisse qu'il permettait de bannir ses ignobles monstres, autre part. Ou il l'ignorait totalement. En tout cas lorsqu'il finit l'incantation, il ne restait de la créature qu'une robe rapiécée à l'odeur de putréfaction au sol. Marmonnant un sortilège de feux il regarda la robe brûlé avant de repartir vers la maison.

-Ne penses-tu pas avoir passé l'âge de ce genre d'aventure, le réprimanda Dorea lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte d'entrée. Charlus eu la décence de paraître gêné.

-Allons, Dorea. Ce n'était qu'un simple Detraqueur, lui dit-il.

-Certes, mais tu sais très bien que tu n'es plus en état de jouer au soldat, le sermonna Dorea.

Charlus aurait aimé lui rétorquer qu'il était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Toutefois il savait que son épouse avait raison, son âge le rattrapait peut à peut. Il soupira, le médecin l'avait prévenue que s'il ne prenait pas garde, sa magie diminuerait au point qu'il devienne un simple moldu. Sa femme le savait et ne loupait pas la moindre incartade.

-Allons vient, j'ai préparé du vin chaud, tu dois être frigorifié, lui dit Dorea. Toutefois avant qu'ils ne puissent se servir des pleurs se firent entendre.

- Se doit être Neville, soupira Dorea. Sers-nous Charlus, lui ordonna son épouse... et sans magie.

Alors que sa femme disparaissait dans l'escalier, il se dirigea en sifflant vers la cuisine. Toutefois, alors qu'il servait les tasses il sentit quelque chose dans l'air. Comme un déchirement. Le vieux sorcier plissa les yeux de méfiance, tout en sortant sa baguette. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte celle-ci fut soufflée par un sortilège. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir la silhouette longiligne enveloppée d'un linceul. Lord Voldemort se trouvait devant lui.

-Reculé Lord Potter, siffla le mage noir. Je ne viens pas pour vous.

-Je sais exactement pour quoi vous venez, répondit Charlus calmement. Et je peux vous assurer que vous venez pour rien.

-Je vois.

Le sortilège de la mort fondit sur le vieux sorcier. Toutefois il avait prévu la chose, d'un petit geste de la main il fit venir à lui une simple plaque d'argent qui se tordit à l'impact. Il éjecta brutalement la plaque sur le mage qui d'un mouvement lascif de la baguette la fit dévier de lui. Charlus envoya un simple expulso sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Encore une fois, il l'évitât. Le Seigneur Sombre railla le vieil homme de sa voix sifflante et désagréable.

-Est-ce tout ce que peut faire le vainqueur de la bataille de Dresde ? Demanda moqueur Voldemort, en envoyait un maléfice de coupe qui manqua de peu le vieillard. Il enchaîna les sorts de magie noire, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il touche le vieux sorcier. Le sortilège avait coupé en deux l'homme.

-Lorsque Voldemort allait vers l'escalier, il fut surpris de sentir une vive douleur dans son abdomen. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux Jedusor eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'une fine lame d'acier le transperçait, dépassant de plusieurs centimètres de son torse. Puis aussi si vite que la douleur avait disparu, elle réapparut lorsque la lame fut tiré rapidement. Hébété le mage noir sentit ses genoux touché le sol.

-Comment ? Murmura-t-il, personne ne l'avait jamais blessé.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû me sous-estimé, murmura le vieil homme en levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à mettre fin à l'existence du mage noir par une manière tout à fait ironique à ses yeux. Toutefois l'acier ne rencontra qu'une brume noire. Puis Charlus se sentit décollé du sol et se faire projeter contre une commode.

Sa vision devint floue, mais il fut satisfait de voir le mage noir avoir perdue de sa superbe lorsqu'il se dirigea avec difficulté vers l'escalier. Il était sûr que Dorea allait pouvoir mettre un terme à l'existence de ce vers.

Dorea attendait patiemment que le seigneur des ténèbres vienne. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps. En ancienne serpentard qu'elle était, elle avait prévu une désagréable surprise pour son ennemi. Dorea n'avait jamais eu l'habileté de son mari en duel. Toutefois elle excellait en rune. Elle avait donc pris le temps de créer un bouclier runique autour des trois enfants et d'elle-même. Elle avait aussi puisé dans ses souvenirs, recherchant dans les livres de magie sombre des Black, un piège vicieux qui allait surprendre le mage noir lorsqu'il entrerait.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir en sang. Une fine blessure qu'il avait guérie en chemin sur le torse. Son visage reptilien était pris dans une grimace de fureur et ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge malveillant qu'il portait vers Dorea. Celle-ci eut un sourire narquois qui ne fit que renforcer la fureur de mage noir. Stupidement celui-ci fit un pas dans la pièce. Dorea ferma les yeux devant l'éclat de lumière que projetais le pentagramme du plafond. Puis un bruit de tonnerre explosa. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la rune qui désactiverait le bouclier. Toutefois elle fut surprise par un hurlement haineux. Dorea Ecarquilla les yeux en découvrant un Seigneur des Ténèbres brulé sur tout le haut du corps mais toujours en vie. Celui-ci jetât une puissante onde choc qui brisa le bouclier et propulsa Dorea contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup.

Respirant bruyamment, Voldemort se releva péniblement. Déjà il concentrait la magie noire qui le maintenait en vie pour qu'elle répare les dégâts incroyables que lui avait causés le couple de vieillard. Cela lui paraissait complètement impossible, jamais au cours de sa vie, personne ne lui avait fait autant de mal. Jamais. Dans son arrogance, il avait cru qu'il pouvait affronter le couple de Potter facilement. Ce dernier lui avait prouvé qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un adversaire. Ce fut avec des mouvements lents qu'il se dépêcha d'arriver d'aller vers les trois enfants. Lorsque Queudver lui avait dit qu'il serait tous les trois ensemble dans la même maison, il n'avait pu résister de mettre un terme à l'existence des trois prétendue élu de Dumbledore.

Il devait toutefois se hâter, il avait totalement conscience de ne pas être en état de faire un autre duel avec qui que ce soit. Et nul ne doute que très rapidement les gens allaient percer les dernières protections des Potter. Il commença alors a marmonné une incantation, puis sèchement il fit un arc de cercle avec sa baguette. C'était une variante du sortilège de la mort, qui plutôt que de jetée un éclair, jetait une sorte de lame d'énergie ayant le potentiel de tué plusieurs personne en même temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder les enfants succombés, il eut toutefois la surprise d'être aveuglé par une lumière verte qui se propagea vers lui. Puis l'enfer se déchaîna sur le seigneur noir. La douleur se fit plus puissante, jamais même lorsqu'il créa des horcruxes il ne ressentit pareil douleur. Dans le processus, il vit son corps tombé au sol. Voldemort disparut, complément sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé.

Charlus poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il découvrit le visage inquiet de son fils ainsi que de celui de plusieurs autres personnes.

-Dieu, j'ai l'impression qu'un géant m'a écrasé, grogna le vieil homme en tentant de se lever.

-Doucement Charlus, lui dit Albus en l'aidant à se relever.

-Les enfants, Albus ? Et grand Dieux ! Dorea !

-Ils vont bien, rassura Sirius.

-Où est Pettigrew, siffla la voix de son épouse, je veux dépecer ce rat moi-même, menaça Dorea en descendant de l'escalier couché sur une civière. Charlus ou es-tu ? Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là, annonça Charlus en se faisant coucher sur une civière

* * *

Lily faisait les cent pas dans la pièce du manoir Longdubat qu'on avait mis à sa disposition. Elle tentait de calmer Harry. Celui-ci ne cessait de pleurer depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Voir son fils dans cet état lui brisait complètement le cœur.

-Du calme mon amour, murmurait-elle à son fils. Maman est là, ne t'en fait pas. Maman est là.

Elle-même se trouvait dans un était encore sous le choc. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé les corps inconscients de ses beaux-parents, elle avait cru qu'ils étaient morts. Puis une fois rassuré, elle fut surprise et sous le choc de découvrir le corps mutilé du mage noir qui commençait à tomber en poussière. Ils avaient cru que le vieux couple avait abattu le mage, avant que Dorea leur disent que Voldemort l'avait vaincu. Toutefois, les trois portaient une cicatrice sur leurs corps, un éclair répartit sur leurs corps. Le front pour Andrew, la tempe droite pour Neville. Celle d'Harry la moins visible juste sous la gorge.

Dumbledore avait longuement observé les cicatrices, murmuré des incantations connues de lui seul tout en notant soigneusement ce qu'il trouvait dans un calepin en cuir rouge. Prolongeant l'angoisse des familles, le directeur n'avait pas dit un seul mot, quittant le manoir sans d'autre mot que celui de vouloir faire plus de vérification.

Impuissante Lily ne pouvait que tenter de calmer son fils, chaque minute qui passait mettant ses nerfs à vif. L'état d'Harry était le plus inquiétant, habituellement calme, il semblait d'après les mots de Sirius qu'un banshee avait logé chez lui. La blague n'avait fait rire personne. Même James semblait en ce moment précis, prêt à jeter un sort à son meilleur ami.

Au final, la jeune mère mit toute sa patience et son amour pour finalement réussir a calmé Harry. Malgré tout il ne s'était pas endormis, s'accrochant avec une poigne forte à l habit de sa mère. Berçant doucement son fils, elle entreprit de se diriger vers le salon ou devait encore se trouver les autres. Elle se déplaça doucement pour rejoindre les deux autres bébés. Toute la famille était là, encore sous le choc des évènements passé.

Les pièces étaient étrangement calmes, une ambiance solennelle s'était peu à peu installé. Le silence uniquement troublé par le crépitement du feu de cheminée et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge familial de la famille Longdubat. Dans un coin de la pièce Franklin et Alice Longdubat tenait leur bébé. Serrant Andrew dans ses bras, James semblait perdu et jetait un regard inquiet à Lily lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Offrant un maigre sourire à son mari, elle s'assied à ses côtés. Continuant a bercé doucement son fils.

Portant son regard vers les vitres de qui donnait sur la terrasse. Elle vit Sirius et Remus plonger dans une très grande discussion avec d'autre membre de l'ordre. Ceux-ci semblaient visiblement tenté de dissuader lees deux amis de commettre une immense erreur. Lily était sûr que les deux maraudeurs, n'avait qu'une seule idée dans la tête : traquée et abattre Peter eux-mêmes. Pour dire vrai, son désir de massacré le rat était extrêmement fort lui aussi. Le fait qu'il ait livré la chair de sa chair à Voldemort lui était intolérable.

Le soleil commençait à se levé, lorsqu'Albus revint finalement. Celui-ci semblait être complètement au bout du rouleau. Son visage semblait avoir pris tout son âge en l'espace de quelque heure. Immédiatement à son arrivée, Alice ordonna à l'elfe de maison d'apporté du thé pour eux.

-Je suis passé à Sainte-Mangouste, Charlus et Dorea vont très bien. Les médecins désirent les garder pour la semaine toutefois. Du moins si Dorea ne les pousse pas à bout avant, plaisanta Dumbledore.

La remarque eut le mérite d'arraché des sourires aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le caractère très affirmé de la vieille dame étant bien connue de la population magique.

- Et pour les enfants, demanda au final Lily, malgré toute son affection pour ses beaux-parents, ses deux enfants passaient bien avant. Dumbledore soupira.

-Comme nous le craignions, Tom à tenter de les tuer. Hélas pour lui, un bouclier extrêmement puissant a été formé par les enfants, du moins c'est ma théorie. De la magie ancienne tirée de sentiments très noble, aidé par le traçage complexe qu'avait créé Dorea. L'amour de Dorea pour les trois enfants n'a fait que renforcer d'une façon telle, que même le sortilège de la mort a rebondi sur le bouclier. Expliquât le directeur avant d'ajouter plus tristement : Toutefois, il y a eu des effets secondaires sur les trois enfants.

-Quels effets ? Demanda Alice en réaffirmant sa prise sur son fils.

-Il semblerait que pour contrer le sort de Tom, les trois enfants aient entremêlé leurs magies, épuisant cette dernière à divers degrés. Neville ira bien, n'ayez craint. Toutefois, il lui faudra probablement plusieurs années avant que son noyau magique ne guérisse de lui-même, Andrew aura plus de chance toutefois, son noyau magique étant le moins touché par le drainage. D'ici à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard se sera bon, rassura Dumbledore.

-Et pour Harry, pressa Lily en regardant le vieil homme.

Albus n'osa pas les regardé, il semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit que plus angoissé la famille Potter.

-Je suis vraiment navré, mais la magie d'Harry a été consumé.

-Comme Neville ? Demanda avec espoir James.

-Non, murmura Albus en se rapprochant de James. Son lien avec la magie a été entièrement consumé par le bouclier. Je suis désolé, mais Harry est maintenant un cracmol.

L'annonça choquèrent les personnes présentent dans la pièce. James n'eut aucune réaction, semblant être totalement sous le choc. Lily quant à elle éclata en sanglot tout en tenant son fils contre elle. Le reste de la pièce ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que plaindre le sort du bébé et soutenir sa famille et lui-même.

* * *

**Annonce : Je cherche un (e) beta lecteur (-trice) /correcteur (-trice), si cela tente quelqu'un ? **


End file.
